


A Soft Epilogue

by TexanRanchGirl101



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Brotherly Love, Business, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pining, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexanRanchGirl101/pseuds/TexanRanchGirl101
Summary: This is a post cannon fix it for Arya with Jon and Gendry told in the form of all Arya's letters to Jon from the various places her adventures take her with the last few being from one place in particular. Very happy ending and it switches from letters to real time at the end for a bit. I hope you like it :)





	A Soft Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, constructive criticism is appreciated as I would like to do more of this in the future.

It had been more than five years since he was exiled. The weight of all that he had done between his stints on the wall was heavy in his heart even after all this time. Upon returning to the wall he had been made a ranger and with the land being safe from the threat of the night king and his followers a mission began to chart the far north and find a home for the wildlings. He had never expected it to go on for this long, but he was glad of the peace of the free folk. He had helped them build a settlement, watched with pride as Tormund led them and they lived peacefully. Now he was headed back to the wall with his fellow crows, who felt more like wildlings after all this time, to deliver the maps of the true north as promised. The mission was only supposed to last a year or two, but how does one chart wilding settlements if they haven't been built and with the wildling population having dwindled how do they get built without help? Jon was in no hurry to get back to the wall. It had been one thing when he had gone by choice and risen to the rank of lord commander, but to be exiled here for the crime of killing his lover, his kin.... he needed to be with the free folk to feel free of the shame. 

When he arrived at the castle, he saw a young maester running out to meet them. What in seven hells is he running for Jon thought. The master shouted “Are you Jon Snow? Arya’s brother? The one who killed the night king?” Jon’s heart nearly stopped; he hadn’t heard her name in so long. “That I am, no need to run” Jon said proudly as he dismounted. He walked calmly towards the young maester who was trying to catch his breath. Once he had regained his composure he said “Forgive me, my name is Jaron, I’m the master here. Have been for a few years now, I’m quite pleased to be meeting you Jon Snow” Jon nodded in recognition and responded “pleased to meet you as well, I have some maps you’ll be quite interested in, once we’ve put our horses up and gotten warm that is” “Of course, of course” Jaron said calling over the stable boys and leading the men inside to the hearth. Once inside Jaron said “Forgive my excitement earlier, it’s just that I’ve been waiting so long to meet you, your sister will be thrilled to hear of your return, shall I write her or would you prefer to do it yourself” Jon Snow, knowing nothing, said “I’ll write Sansa on the morrow and let her know that I’m well, thank you”. “No, you misunderstand, Arya and I have been sending letters back and forth for years. She enquires about you regularly and there’s a stack of letters from her to you in my office, would you like to see them?” Stunned Jon sat with his mouth open for a moment “I thought Arya had sailed west” Jon said bewildered “How did the ravens find her?” His head was spinning, if he had known he could write to her he would’ve come back sooner. “She’s been back for years actually, she-“ the boy master started “I’d like to see the letters” Jon interrupted. Jaron hastily took him up to his office and handed him a stack of letters from his desk drawer. “I’ll leave you to them, come back down when you get hungry, I’ll see to it that you and your men are fed. There’s a stew tonight” Jaron left him with that; and he sat down in awe. He never thought he’d hear from his dear sister again, never thought he could be sure she was even still alive, but here she was. Her words at least, he tore open the seal on the first one and began to read.

Dear Jon, I hope this raven finds you well at castle black. I have been sailing for a month now and even though you won't able to write back, as no ravens have been trained to fly to where I am, I need to write to you. To stay connected to my family in some small way. Also, to share with someone in the known world what I find. As you know the crew and I left from kings landing, so we had to sail south before we could begin our journey west. We passed the isle of Tarth where Brienne was a lady; I never realized how close it was to storm's end, you could almost see it past the sapphire Isle. I was surprised by how much I missed her that day, there are a few fair swords on Honor (that's what I named my ship, I think father would have liked that), but none as skilled as Brienne. I fear my skills will dull without a good fight, but after stopping by the Arbor for supplies it's been fuck all but water. I wish we would have stopped off in Dorne, I hear the sandsnakes are great killers, but it would have slowed us down. We passed the last of the known lands a fortnight ago and it will be west and water until we find something new. I will miss you big brother, be safe. -Love Arya

p.s. pet ghost for me.

Dear Jon, we have been sailing the sunset sea for nearly two months now. I must say the crew is going a bit mad with boredom being surrounded by nothing but water for five weeks. Though we are truly starting to bond as a crew. Our healer Myra and I are becoming fast friends, and I think she's becoming more than friends with our best cartographer Nik. Though perhaps he's simply bored with there being nothing at all to chart. We've begun rationing food in case we don't find anything for a while. If we don't find anything in the next fortnight we will have to turn back, and this will have been a wasted endeavor. The time away from everything has done me good though. I think I needed space more than I realized to come to terms with all that happened since father was killed; All that I had done and what had been done to me. During my time with the faceless men in Bravos I was trained to feel nothing and to be nothing, only to serve the god of death, only to kill. I realized when they wanted me to kill an innocent woman that I wanted to do more with my life than kill just for the sake of killing. I went there because I wanted to learn to be a great killer to avenge my family, but if I had to forget my family and be no one to serve the many-faced god it wouldn't be worth it. None of it would be worth anything if their memories weren't with me. Still those lessons were hard to unlearn. I am still working through it truth be told, but I've had nothing but time to think out here, and Myra likes to talk a bit too much, so I've finally told someone everything. I didn't realize how much I'd forced myself to forget until I tried to remember. I miss everyone more than ever now, even the ones that aren't dead, especially some of the ones that aren't dead. Perhaps if we turn back this endeavor won't have been a waste Afterall. If we do, I'll come visit you at castle black.... I may send another raven from Storm's End first though. I hope you are well. If Tormund is there with you tell him I said hello. -Love Arya

Dear Jon, we've done it! We've found undiscovered lands. Actually, I believe them to be the three islands that Elissa Farman discovered two hundred years ago and named Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys. It was only legend until now, but I've seen them with my own eyes. I was worried at first, after all the last time I saw legends come to life in the form of dragons I nearly lost my life, but these islands are warm and welcoming and uninhabited. Some of the animal life is dangerous but we were lucky enough to learn that without loss of life or limb. We docked here only three days ago, meaning that the journey from the arbor to here is seven weeks, nine from kings landing, probably about two months from storms end. We will be staying here a fortnight to re-supply, then we will travel further west to see if there is anything even Elissa never saw. Since I will be staying in one spot for a while perhaps the maesters can send the raven back the way it came. I want to know that you are safe at castle black, part of me fears that you've gone north with the wildlings and are not receiving these. I hope you are happy wherever you are. -Love Arya 

Dear Jon, we have left the beautiful islands in search of the unknown. I took to calling the one named Aegon Jon as it reminded me of you. I hope to show it to you one day, I know you have taken the black, but how would the unsullied ever know if you went somewhere no one is. I don't know if you weren't able to write back because you went north or because the maesters couldn't send the bird back the way it came since the island wasn't his home. Two-way ravens are rare I know, but it was worth a try. Regardless I discovered so many beautiful things on the island I had to write and tell someone. There were pink fruits and spices like nothing else. We brought more than we needed on board in the hopes of convincing those in westeros that the islands are real. Nevertheless, we now have a further off turning back point to resupply so the journey can continue longer and we can chart what’s further west. I should be pleased by this, and a large part of me is, but another part was looking forward to seeing you again soon. To seeing everyone I've been missing. I will see you again big brother, that I promise. It may take a while, but I will be back. I have loved this adventure, but a wolf needs a pack. We’ve lost so much family these past years. We can’t afford to lose each other now too. We found some family too though. We found Sam, Gilly, Brienne, Pod, we both found Gendry at one time or another, but that's a longer story. I miss my pack, I miss you, I hope one day you'll be pardoned and the last of the starks can reunite in Winterfell again, even if it is just for a short while. If not, I'll personally drag Sansa to castle black by her hair. -love Arya

Dear Jon, Sam will be pleased to know that the maesters of Oldtown were right. The world is round, and what's west of westeros is Essos. We docked here in Ashai fifteen weeks after leaving Kings landing, meaning that we have found the fastest route between the two places to ever be charted. My cartographer Nik is convinced we should make maps that are round and can be spun to explain this to people. I say we should bring back a shipload of Ashai goods and when we make it back to Westeros eight months after having left no one will need convincing since it would take nearly a year to get between the two points taking any known route. We will be staying here a while to establish business relations with Ashai merchants on behalf of the North (we are sailing under Stark banners after all) and to explore a bit on dry land for once. The furthest I had ever been before was Bravos. It is truly incredible here. Since I will be staying in one place for nearly a month and it is somewhere ravens know how to find I can receive a raven from you. I will be sending letters to Sansa, Bran, and Gendry as well. Hopefully at least one of you will write back in time for me to get your response before we leave again. I will be back in Westeros in about four months big brother. My first mate Jaqob says that we should dock in kings landing first since that is where the trade will be best, though since it burned not a year ago, I somehow doubt that, and storms end is further south. I do not think I could bear to pass it by even to go see Bran, but wherever we dock first I will write you and tell you where I am so that you can write me back and let me know if you are well. I want to know how you've been and what you've been doing. Did you go north of the wall or stay at castle black? Have you heard from anyone? Have you made any friends there? I hope you have. I'll see you soon big brother. -Love Arya

Dear Jon, we've left Ashai for Westeros. I hope you are alright. I know that you would have written back if you got my letter in time. You must have gone north of the wall to be with the wildlings. I suppose you might not come back and if you don't you might never get these, but I hope that's not the case. I hope you were only gone for a little while and we've just missed each other. I will keep writing so that you'll get my letters when you come back to castle black whenever that might be. I haven't forgotten you. I want you to know that. Anyway, I received return ravens from everyone else. I was surprised by that to be honest, since Gendry and I left things on strange terms. I told you that Gendry and I were a long story in another letter and that's still true, but basically, I thought he might still be angry with me for leaving him. I don't think you ever knew that Gendry and I knew each other before you brought him to Winterfell or that we were close, but we were. I met him the day that father died. I still don't know how the two of you found each other, but I suppose I can ask him when I get to Storm's End. We will be docking there first. I sent him a letter telling him what I found west of westeros and that I was trying to establish a trade route between Ashai and Storm's end. I said that if he would prefer not to have to see me that I could establish the trade route with Kings landing or Tarth, but that I'd like to see him again. That I missed him. He replied that he'd like very much to establish a trade route, that it would be good for the people to have as a source of income for their war-torn lands, and he invited me to stay at Storms end as a guest of house Baratheon. The next time that I write to you will be from there. Please write to Storms end if you are going to be at castle Black, I'd love to hear from you. -Love Arya

Dear Jon, I arrived back in westeros nearly a fortnight ago. Davos says that they have not received a raven from you here at Storm's end. I must assume that you've gone north, but since I've no way to find you north of the wall I will have to stay in the south until I hear something from you. I pray that is soon. I will however be staying at Storm's end indefinitely. I have a lot of work to do. We were able to sell the goods from Ashai to merchants from all over westeros who buy foreign goods at shipbreaker bay and blackwater bay (I sent my first mate to the blackwater with most of my crew two days after we docked to sell to the merchants there) we were able to sell for less than anyone else and still make more profit since we didn't have to travel for as long. I will be sending a share of the profits to Sansa in Winterfell, we were sailing under Stark banners after all, and after paying my crew I will be using the rest to build another ship. I plan to have one ship sailing back and forth between Ashai and Storms End and one that goes on longer journeys from Bear island to Moraq. I will have my first mate take over Honor, he'll be sailing her to bear island per Sansa's instructions in a fortnight once we find replacements for the members of the crew that are staying with me awaiting the building of my new ship. I still don't know what I'll be naming her. Gods I hope you'll write soon and let me know you're alright. -Love Arya

Dear Jon, I have been in Storms End for three months now. My ship is almost complete, but I will not be leaving with it. It will be captained by Nik, my cartographer, with Myra by his side as the ship’s healer. I will be staying here and overseeing the continued business of both ships. I will be staying here because I am going to be the lady of Storms End. I know to you this seems like it's come out of nowhere because I never did tell you that very long story, but I would like to now. As I said I met Gendry the day father died. Yoren found me at father’s execution and tried to bring me back to Winterfell with a group of recruits for the nights watch, he disguised me as a boy and told me to go by another name of course, Gendry was one of the recruits. He protected me from the other boys before he even knew I was a girl; he was just good that way. We travelled together for a long time, he figured out that I was a girl and I told him the rest. He never betrayed me, never told anyone my true name, just kept trying to protect me. When the gold-cloaks came for him I protected him too, told them Gendry was the name of a boy they already killed so they'd leave him be, but by then Yoren had already been killed. That's why we never made it to Winterfell, they took us to Harrenhal. Nothing good happened there, but I managed to trick a man into helping us escape with a boy called Hot Pie. The three of us travelled north together for a long time on our own, we became quite close...almost like a family. He'd never had a family before, so when the brotherhood found us and wanted to sell me back to mother and Robb, he thought it would change things even though I told him that it wouldn’t, and he wanted to join the brotherhood. In the end it didn't matter, they sold him to that red witch and that was the last time I saw him before you brought him to Winterfell. When we were reunited it was as if no time had passed, he still felt like family, but I had gotten older and that did change some things. We became involved romantically before the battle of Winterfell and when he was legitimized, he asked me to marry him and be the lady of Storm's end. I told him that I wasn't a lady.... That was true, it still is really. Besides I was sure I would die in Kings landing and could not promise anyone a future. I have loved him since before I even knew what love was, but I knew I would never be the traditional sort of lady he needed. As it turns out he's not a very traditional Lord, but the people love him, and he is a very good one. While I've been here and while we've been working together on the trade of Storms End I've seen the sort of partnership we could have. I've even advised him on matters not pertaining to trade and he's always been willing to listen. He's worked to rebuild the storm lands with his people after the wars and always hears their concerns. He is a lot like father in the way he treats his people. I didn't think it was possible, but I think I love him more now than I did when I left westeros. You probably won't want to know about this part, but it didn't take more than a few days before we ended up in bed together again and, well, I'm pregnant. Having been a bastard himself Gendry didn't want that for his child, so I asked him to marry me. Not out of obligation and not just for the child, but because I truly want to. I have wanted to be his family since I was twelve years old and that has never changed. The title of lady that now comes with the man is a bit of a surprise, but seven hells people have always called me a lady even though I'm not one so what difference does it make if I'm Lady Stark or Lady Baratheon? I'll always just be Arya Stark the same way you'll always be Jon Snow even if you're Aegon Targareon. I have spoken with Bran, Sansa, and the council and they have agreed to grant you furlough to attend the wedding. I pray to the old gods and the new that you'll get this in time. It will be in the godswood in Winterfell in a fortnight. If father can't be there, I at least wanted it to be where I feel his presence most, and I want you to be the one to give me away. I hope to see you soon big brother. -Love Arya 

Dear Jon, I am writing to you from Winterfell on the day of my wedding. I suppose you are still ranging too far north to get my letters. I had Sansa send a raven to the maester at castle black inquiring as to your whereabouts and even they do not know. They say you ventured out shortly after arriving and have not returned. Some believe you have died, but I know that's not the truth. You are discovering and charting where no one has been like I did. I hope it is as healing for you as it was for me. Sansa seems to be doing well as queen in the north. Winterfell has been undergoing repairs since the great battle. It nearly looks like it used to again. Write to me when you can I'll come to castle black the moment you do. I might be the first woman to give birth on the wall, but I will come. -Love Arya

Dear Jon, they still have not heard from you at castle black, but I had to write and tell you about my son. I gave birth six months after the wedding to a black haired, blue eyed, giant of a baby. Anyone who actually believes him to have been conceived on our wedding night and born prematurely is a damned fool. Gendry could not be happier, and neither could I, we've named him Eddard Baratheon. He will carry the names of both of our fathers and be the heir to Storm's End and Winterfell until Sansa has children of her own. He's healthy and I am recovering well. Write me when you can, I'll figure out a way to introduce you to him if it is the death of me. Be well big brother. -Love Arya 

Dear Jon, I have been the lady of Storm's End for over a year now and I don't think it will ever quite feel real. Gendry and I have split the duties of lord and lady in the way that best favors our skill sets rather than the way that holds to tradition. He is patient and kind with petitioners, noblemen and small folk alike and I have been overseeing the training of the guards and the armies. You should have seen the guards when I arrived, I was always able to sneak about unnoticed, had I been there to kill Gendry rather than bed him I could have easily done it. Now I would have to kill at least two guards on the way. It is progress. Luckily, we have had little need for armies as of yet. Thank the gods. The realm deserves a break from bloodshed. A fair bit of my time goes to my responsibilities as commander of my small fleet though. Honor has completed its first journey from bear island to Moraq. May it be the first of many, it was incredibly profitable for both lands and for myself and my crew. My second ship Duty was completed months ago and took up the route from Storms end to Ashai. That route is the shortest but probably our most profitable and I doubt the ship will ever stay docked for longer than a month. As such some of the crew will need to be rotated, it certainly makes it easier for the good people of Storm's End to find work. As does the building of my third and probably final ship “Family”. Family, duty, honor: Tully words with Stark banners. I believe you were right big brother I found a way to carry on both parents’ legacies. Though my son is all father in aspect despite having the Baratheon look. He is only eight months old but already so sturdy and quiet and kind. I can tell he'll grow up to be just like his namesake. The realm needs another Ned, needs as many as it can get really, but this next one looks like it's going to be a girl. Gendry is thrilled, but I'm not sure I know what to do with a girl. I suppose it'll be alright if she's like me, but what if I end up with a miniature Sansa? I love the woman she's grown to become but as a girl she tormented the both of us, and little Ned won't have anyone to ease that pain if there aren't more siblings. I suppose there'll have to be, I loved having you and Rob, Bran and Rickon. Enough family that no one is ever lonely. That sounds quite nice after being alone so long. I've been petitioning to have you pardoned so that you can come south again. It hasn't taken yet but I'm more stubborn than anyone on that damned council and I will wear them down you mark my words. I've been writing the maester at castle black and he's agreed to keep all my letters to you in the case that you return. Hopefully when you come back this letter is in a stack including your formal pardon and you can come here straight away. I'll be praying for your safe return. - Love Arya

Dear Jon, well I was right, my second born is in fact a beautiful little girl. Her look is all Baratheon, but something I can't quite place about her blue eyes reminds me of you. I've decided to name her Lyanna after your mother. Gendry joked that his father can rest easier now that there is finally a Lyanna Baratheon though it's not the way he had planned. I think both our fathers would have had a chuckle at that one. Ned already loves her so much I can't believe I ever worried. They are the very picture of you and me, and I suppose the first Ned and Lyanna. One for every generation I figure, I hope their stories are more pleasant than their namesakes or ours for that matter. But our stories aren't over yet. You will come back one day, and my children will meet the greatest uncle who ever lived. Write me when you get this, and I'll take my fastest ship to eastwatch by the sea. Sansa says they've rebuilt it. -love Arya

Dear Jon, I've done it. After five long years you can finally come home! The council has pardoned you posthumously. They have of course also declared you dead as no one has heard from you in five years, but there is no crime in living through something you shouldn’t have, or I'd have been chained years ago. You can come south to be declared alive and you will not be harmed. When you get this send a raven and we can meet in the middle at Winterfell, or you can come here even. I've had a room ready for you for years now. I pray I'll see you soon. -love Arya

Jon could not believe his eyes. His little sister was not only still alive, but a mother, and a wife. A lady and a businesswoman, and she’d had him pardoned, and…fucking hells he couldn’t have started with that. “Jaron” Jon bellowed “fetch my horse”. It took nearly an hour to convince Jon to stay the night and rest after his journey, or at least to eat something, but Jaron finally managed it. The next morning he woke to find Jon and his horse gone. Jon had left at dawn to make the trip to Storm’s end as quickly as possible unable to even begin a letter as there were not words for this situation. Three weeks late he arrived at Storms End. “Oy what do you want then” a guard shouted at the lone rider. “I’m Jon Snow, I’m here to see my sister Arya Stark” he shook his head “I mean Arya Baratheon” he would never get used to that. The guard laughed and said, “Jon Snow is dead, best fuck off then.” “Send for my sister, she’ll know me” Jon replied. “She’s with the master, she can’t come now, off with you” “Send for Gendry then” Jon insisted before he dismounted “He knows me too, and I’m not leaving until I speak with them”. The guard looked annoyed but called the stable boy over to take his horse and led Jon inside the gates. He left him with another set of guards and told them to keep a close eye. A few minutes later he returned with Gendry carrying the most beautiful, giggling, two-year-old girl he had ever seen. There was a four-year-old boy trailing closely behind and Jon could see what Arya had meant, something about him was the very picture of their lord father even if he looked nothing like him. Gendry went from laughing and tickling his daughter to pale as a ghost the moment he saw Jon. “Hello” was all that Jon could manage at the sight. Gendry took a moment to find his breath again and then chuckled. He put his daughter down and went to hug his friend, his brother by law. “She always said you’d come back” he said in disbelief when the two had parted. “Who is that?” Lyanna whispered tugging on her father’s pant leg and pointing at Jon. “That’s your uncle” Gendry said, and Jon could feel the tears in his eyes; he knelt to met her at eye level and said “hello lyanna”. She threw her arms around him without blinking and he picked her up, the weight in his heart finally feeling a little lighter. He had nearly forgotten to ask about Arya in his joy, but Gendry snapped him back to the present. “Arya will be so glad to see you; we’ve got a room for you and everything” Gendry said, “how long can you stay?” “Where is Arya?” Jon asked confused and a bit worried “the guard said she was with the master, is she alright?”. “Yeah, she’s not sick or anything, she’s in labor” Gendry said much to Jon’s surprise “we should have another little one in a few hours….I’m not sure if she’d kill me more for taking someone to her in her current state or not taking you to her immediately. All things considered why don’t we have dinner first and get you settled, maybe the baby will be born by then” Jon laughed “Another one already? Gods be good.” He shook his head and walked with Gendry to the feast hall. The lords table was surrounded by smallfolk, and Gendry knew the names of everyone who worked in the castle. He truly was just like father in that regard. Midway through the meal a woman came down with blood stains on her clothes and Gendry looked worried “Everything alright Myra” He asked. “Oh, everything is fine Gendry, go and meet your son” she said smiling. He beamed and nearly ran up the stairs hollering “Come on Jon” as he ran. Jon was a bit apprehensive but followed slowly after. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw Gendry standing beside a blood-stained birthing bed holding a small bundle. In the middle of it all was his fierce little sister, pale and tired and smiling at her husband holding their son. She caught sight of him and sat up a bit “Jon, is that you?” she said, “is that really you?” His feet moved without his permission and before he realized it he was kneeling beside her and kissing her forehead. When he pulled away he saw her smile, even brighter than it had been before and with her small hand in his she said “you’re not a dream” “No, I’m not a dream, I’m here, I’m right here” Jon kissed Arya’s hand “I have missed you big brother” she said “I missed you too” he replied smiling and crying. The master returned to the room “I-, well, this is highly irregular” he sputtered. “Oh come off it, it’s only my brother” Arya corrected. “Still, you need to rest. It was a long delivery. They should go, the both of them” he said gesturing to Jon and Gendry “you can get reacquainted on the morrow” “We shall get reacquainted right the fuck now, off with you” Arya said sitting up a bit more. “Language, please, he’s not an hour old” Gendry said exasperated but with love in his eyes and Jon had to laugh. “Which means he doesn’t know what it means yet” chided Arya while smiling lovingly at Gendry. Jon cleared his throat and asked the master with sudden desperate worry “Is she alright?” “She’s fine, exhausted, but fine” the master responded. “I’m also right here” Arya said “and I want to hear everything. Where have you been all these years?” Jon sat by Arya’s bedside and began to tell her all his stories and ask his questions about hers. It wasn’t long before she fell asleep, but they had nothing but time now. Gendry showed him to his room, and he slept better that night that he had in years. The next morning he saw Arya at breakfast holding her newborn babe with her daughter by her side and little Ned protectively watching them both. Gendry had his arm around his wife and kissed her quickly and sweetly before he realized Jon was in the room. They were smiling at each other and he’d felt like he was interrupting something sacred. He nearly turned to leave when Gendry said startled “Jon” he dropped his hand from Arya’s waist “good morning, are you hungry?” Jon chuckled a bit to himself “starved” he responded, and Gendry motioned to a servant to bring another plate as Jon came to sit beside Lyanna. “I’m sorry I fell asleep; I really do want to hear about the wildings. You were in the middle of telling me about the settlement Tormund started” Arya said as she took a bite picking up as if no time had passed. “It’s no matter, we have plenty of time for stories now that I’ve been pardoned, thank you for that by the way” Jon replied. “How long do we have though? I mean how long can you stay? I hadn’t heard anything from Sansa or Bran, did you come straight here? Do they know you’re alive? Do you need to go to Winterfell or Kings Landing?” Arya rattled on. “I did come straight here, I had no idea if you were even alive until I got your letters and when I saw you’d had a whole life while we’d been apart…..I didn’t even have a thought by the time I was on my horse, the poor thing nearly died of exhaustion on the way” Jon said. Arya squeezed his hand and said “No more separate lives then. You’ll stay here, and we’ll send for Sansa and Bran” Jon delighted at the thought and could not help the smile that split his face. “All of us in one place again and more of us now” he said looking at the newest addition to his family. “I can think of nothing I’d like more. What are you going to name him?” he asked. Arya lightly punched his arm “Jon stupid, what’d you think?” They smiled at each other and for the first time in a long time his heart felt whole.


End file.
